dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SF
Dragon Ball SF ( SF; Doragon Boru SF; Meaning Strongest Fighter) is a sequel to Dragon Ball GT, whose material is created by Nikon23 as a manga serving as a continuation to Akira Toriyama's manga and anime of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and Toei Animation Anime only Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball SF takes place before Dragon Ball GF. 'History:' After the ending of Dragon Ball GT in 2003 on Toonami in the USA, Nikon23 decided to create a continuation to the Dragon Ball Anime Series. The events within Dragon Ball SF takes place 7 years after Dragon Ball GT, within the 100 year gap before Dragon Ball GT: A Hero Legacy and the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. 'Plot:' The series continues the adventures of Goku and the Z Fighters as they defend the Earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters including more Saiyans, the Tritekians, a new generation of Androids, The Race of Hera, and nearly indestructible Magical Creatures such as the Kashvars. While Dragon Ball GT was focused on Goku and most of the Z Fighters, Dragon Ball SF is a continuation of Goku's battle to uphold the peace throughout the universe along with his fellow companions including focusing on the the next generation of Z Fighters as they mature and grow in strength and appearance. 'Sagas:' Generation Saga''' (Chapter 1 - 12) ' '32nd World Tournament Saga' (Chapter 13 - 33) '''Nikon Saga '(Chapter 34 - 48) Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga '(Chapter 49 - 72) '''Cobra Saga '(Chapter 73 - 96) 'General Copper Saga '(Chapter 97 - 114) 'Android 22 Saga '(Chapter 115 - 129) 'Super Android 22 Saga '(Chapter 130 - 153) '35th World Tournament Saga '(Chapter 154 - 171) 'Malvoc Saga '(Chapter 172 - 183) 'Ark Saga '(Chapter 184 - Ongoing) '''Ultimate Ark Saga 'Z Fighters:' Members: *Goku - Gohan - Vegeta - Piccolo - Krillin - Yamcha - Tien Shinhan - Chaiotzu - Yajirobe - Android 16 - Android 17 - Android 18 -Trunks - Goten - Videl - Tarble - Uub - Pan - Gail - Gochan - Buma - Rohan - Kami Jr. - Kaiyo - Yincha - Raion Shinhan - Z - Sora - Jin - Hyo - Gotan - Jade Shinhan - Buu - Sunto - Gochi - Kira Future Counterparts: *Future Gohan - Future Android 16 - Future Android 19 - Future Trunks - Future Jin - Future Videl - Future Tarble - Future Uub - Future Pan - Future Hercule Fused Members: *Gogeta - Vegito - Gotenks - Buchan - Tiencha - Gogehan - Gogetenks - Vegetunks - Trapa Supporters and Allies: *Chi-Chi - Ox King - Hercule - Valese - Yali - Cheif Briggs - Pearl - Bulma - Marron - Rain - Bulla - Kin - May - Karin - Master Roshi -Oolong (Nikon23)Turtle - Oolong - Puar - Aya - Launch - Juri - Gure - Giru - Korin - Dende - Mr. Popo - King Kai - Kibito Kai - Old Kai - Whis - Bills - Sugoro - Shusugoro - Morri - Vardo - Kola - Karoc - Traten - Kapa - Kijo - Kyo - Faye - JanetJanet Eternal Dragons: *Shenron - Porunga - Ultimate Shenron - Black Smoke Shenron - Ultimate Porunga 'Series Villains:' *Nikon - Turles - Mass - Racho - Kargar - Rogen - Rose - Torten - Shinjar - Comet - General Gunam - King Cobra - Cobra - Android 22 - Android 23 - General Copper - Tool - Colonel Violet - Colonel Silver - Battle Droid - Future Baby - Malvoc - Kujila - Riku - Raku - Nejin - Tank - Ark - Ark Jr. 'Dragon Ball GT Movie:' King Proton ' 'Dragon Ball SF Movies: 1. The White Star Dragon Balls 2. Area's Invasion 3. Fusion Vs. Fusion 4. Modarc: The Legendary Super Makyan 5. Modarc: The Return 6. Modarc's Last Stand 'Dragon Ball SF Specials:' 1. The History of the Saiyans 2. The After Future Of Trunks 'Movie Villains and Other Characters:' *King Proton - Canon - Zuru - Zang - Zor - Lord Slug - Area - Muken - Roku - Muroku - Maroc - Modarc - Oni - King Trama - King Vegeta - Queen Able - Rola - Bagge - Bardock - Beta - Dr. Raichi - King Tuffle - Future Babidi - Future Spopovich - Future Yamu - Future Pui Pui - Future Yakon - Future Dabura - Future Cooler - Future Broly - Future Super Buu - Future Kid Buu 'Video Games:' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout Rebirth 'Timelines and Etc.' *Dragon Ball Timeline *Alternate Timeline *Family Trees 'Trivia:' *Dragon Ball SF introduces a new branch of Super Saiyan Transformation after Super Saiyan 4 known as Super Saiyan 5. *Dragon Ball SF introduces another branch of the Super Saiyan Tranformation after Ultra Super Saiyan known as Hyper Super Saiyan. *Dragon Ball SF Introduces another branch of a Super Saiyan 4 presented only by Nikon as a Legendary Super Saiyan 4. *Dragon Ball SF features the Neko Majin, Z that originally appears in Akira Toriyama's Self Parody Magna, Neko Majin Z and makes his canon debut as a student of the New Crane School. *in Dragon Ball SF, a new branch of Super Namekian appears known as a Super Namekian 2. *in Dragon Ball SF, the Super Neko Majin Transformation makes a appearacne used by the Neko Majin, Z. *in Dragon Ball SF, Majuub reaches a new branch of a Transformation which is similar to his prenament fusse, Majin Buu resulting in Super Majuub. *in Dragon Ball SF, a new way of Fusion is revealed only in DBSF Movie 1 through a a failed invention created by Bulma between Vegeta and Vegetunks *in Dragon Ball SF, a Makyan known as Modarc is revealed. *in Dragon Ball SF, a new branch of the Makyan Transformation is revealed resulting in a Legendary Super Makyan. *in Dragon Ball SF, more powerful Potaras are revealed by Whis and are not prenament like the original Potaras. the Potaras are able to fuse either two or three being into a entire new being. *in Dragon Ball SF, a fusion between Gogeta and Gotenks is formed through the Fusion Dance Technique. *in Dragon Bal SF, another Super Saiyan God is also created during the Ark Saga. *In Dragon Ball SF, Old Kai's arch enemy that caused him to become trapped inside the Z Sword is finally revealed. *in Dragon Ball SF, General Copper a former Red Ribbon Army Soldier, is finally revealed, though he was confirmed to be apart of the Red Ribbon Army in the Dragon Ball Magna and Anime, but was never seen in either only mentioned. *in Dragon Ball SF, the Tritekian Race makes their appearance, though they were only mention by Nappa in Dragon Ball Z in the anime. *The Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball GT takes place ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT takes place five years after Dragon Ball Z. Ignoring the mistake that Funimation has made in its Original English dub, Dragon Ball SF follows the original Japanese timeline instead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF